With the development of science and technology, people are no longer satisfied with the traditional two-dimensional (2D) image display. The two-view type 3D display technology has become the current compelling science and technology and has important strategic significance in the national economic development and the national security. Currently, users often view 3D images with the aid of external devices such as polarizing glasses, complementary color glasses, liquid crystal shutter glasses and head mounted displays (HMD). In this case, the vision of people's eyes is limited, and hence the users cannot perform other jobs while watching monitors or displays. Therefore, the two-view type glasses-free 3D display technology without external aids is currently hot in research in the display technology field in the world.
Currently, most two-view type glasses-free 3D display technologies are developed on the basis of binocular parallax and mainly includes a grating type 3D display technology. A display applying this kind of technologies is referred to as a grating type 3D display, and the grating type 3D display is formed by disposing a grating on a 2D matrix display panel. The grating may be a parallax barrier grating or a lenticular lens grating. The grating has the function of light splitting and has the function of image separation when applied to the display.
The principle of the grating type two-view 3D display technology is to dispose a grating on a light-entering side or a light-emitting side of a display panel. Due to the light splitting function of the grating, for instance, the left eye of a viewer in front of the display panel can only view odd pixel columns but cannot view even pixel columns while the right eye can only view the even pixel columns and cannot view the odd pixel columns. In this case, a 3D image with depth perception can be finally formed in the human brain by the integration of two images with horizontal parallax, respectively formed by the odd pixel columns and the even pixel columns respectively and viewed by the left eye and the right eye.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in a display panel 10, RGB sub-pixels include left-eye sub-pixels (indicated as RL, GL and BL respectively) and right-eye sub-pixels (indicated as RR, GR and BR respectively). That is to say, data signals for left-eye images may be input into the 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, 9th columns of sub-pixels and data signals for right-eye images may be input into the 2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th, 10th . . . columns of sub-pixels. In this case, by adoption of a parallax barrier grating 201 as illustrated in FIG. 2 which is disposed on a light-emitting side of the display panel 10, the left eye of a viewer can only view a pattern as illustrated in FIG. 3 and the right eye of the viewer can only view a pattern as illustrated in FIG. 4, and finally a 3D image can be obtained through the integration of the two patterns in the human brain.
The grating type two-view 3D display technology is glasses-free 3D display technology which is most likely to achieve commercialization at present due to the advantages of simple structure, easy realization, low cost, and the like.
However, as illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4, as the vertically disposed parallax barrier grating 201 divides the image displayed by the display panel into a left-eye image with candy stripes and a right-eye image with candy stripes, so that the 3D image identified by the viewer has candy stripes as illustrated in FIG. 5 inevitably. In this case, as for the viewer, the 3D image viewed by the viewer has strong granular sensation, and hence the viewing comfort can be affected.